1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having shielding means for grounding and impedance matching.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,149 issued to Kazama and Nakayama on Dec. 30, 2008 includes a conductive-contact holder for accommodating at least a signal conductive-contact and a ground conductive-contact. The conductive-contact holder has a holder base formed of a conductive material and includes a first opening for accommodating the signal conductive-contact and a second opening for accommodating the ground conductive-contact. However, signal interference from external systems and cross talks between the conductive-contacts have influence to signal transmission particularly while transmitting signal with high rate.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.